Magical Connections
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Some love stories need a little help - Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** I loved the scene were Regina was riding out in the open in her red coat on her way to her palace. Then this little idea grew and grew some more into a story. :) Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

The Queen smiled with satisfaction as she rode down the road. She glanced from side to side, watching the townspeople bow before her. Regina pulled her horse to a halt. She stared at the sight before her; a strange blonde woman in a red jacket.

"Kneel before your Queen," A guard shouted.

"Queen?" the stranger stuttered.

"Bow before your Queen, or die!" the guard said again as he got down from his horse. He strode towards the young woman and drew out his sword.

"Wait!" the Queen ordered holding up her glove covered hand.

"But, Your Majesty…" he argued.

"Enough!" Regina barked, clenching her hand into a fist. Suddenly the guard clutched at his throat, gasping for air. The Queen's red full length coat swished as she dismounted her steed. The blonde woman seemed to grow more nervous with each step that the Queen took towards her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she muttered, bowing deeply.

"My dear," Regina whispered, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "There is no need to apologise." Another guard approached the Queen.

"Your Majesty, if we are going to reach your Summer Palace on schedule, we need to continue on our journey," he advised her. Regina tilted her head to the side and spun around.

"Who gives the orders around here?" she asked.

"You do, my Queen," the guard answered hesitantly.

"Correct," Regina nodded.

"But, Your Majesty, we really must be going," he protested.

"We will leave when I say so!" Regina snapped annoyance evident in her voice. He opened his mouth again, but Regina flicked her wrist, and he suddenly fell to the ground, dead. "Anyone else want to make more suggestions about my motives?" Regina questioned, staring at the rest of her guards who remained completely silent. "Excellent," she smirked hearing silence. "Come, my dear," she said to the blonde and they disappeared into the wood.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Did I frighten you?" Regina asked as they stepped into a clearing. The blonde stared at her questioningly. "With the guards before," Regina explained further.

"You didn't have to kill that man," the blonde pointed out.

"Yes I did. I can't have disobedient guardsmen," Regina retorted.

"A Queen shouldn't act like this. Queens are graceful, elegant, respected, and unselfish. Someone like Snow White," she explained.

"How do you know _Snow White_?" Regina spat. The Queen flicked her hands and three thick vines wrapped around the blonde. "She is a murderous traitor who killed my true love!" Regina shouted as the vines squeezed tighter around its prisoner.

"It's just a story," she said trying to wriggle free.

"Story?" Regina frowned, confused.

"Yes, a fairy-tale; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Dwarfs?" Regina muttered thoughtfully. The blonde didn't understand, everyone had heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Where are we?" she asked suddenly.

"The Enchanted Forest," Regina answered as the vines suddenly disappeared, and she headed back to her horse.

"Hey… wait!" the blonde shouted, but the Queen did not stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Whoops, forgot to mention that this is set around the beginning of season 2 when the curse is broken.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Ever since the curse had broken, Charming and Snow seemed to be doing a lot of catching up for lost time. Emma had decided to have breakfast at Granny's that morning; she was starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel in the apartment.

"I had the strangest dream last night," Emma said to Ruby across the counter.

"Yeah?" her friend replied, serving a customer his coffee.

"I was in the Enchanted Forest," Emma began. The Diner fell silent as the door swung open and Regina stood at the entrance. Everyone avoided her gaze as she entered and walked up to the counter to place her order.

"Coffee please," Regina muttered, sliding the cash over to Ruby. Emma looked over at Regina, an image of the Queen in her red coat collided with Regina. Ruby returned with Regina's coffee, and handed it over with a smile. "Thank you," Regina said and left.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked staring at Emma's baffled face.

"Regina fucking Mills is the Queen," Emma stammered. Her friend stared at her blankly. "Regina, wait!" Emma shouted chasing after the brunette. "Hey!" Emma cried, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina answered, turning around.

"Last night. I had a dream. You were in it," she explained, watching Regina's mouth curl into a smile.

"Thank you, dear. I have always considered myself quite beautiful," she replied.

"Wait, what?" Emma stuttered. "Not that _type_ of dream," she growled. "You were the Queen," she added. "Stop looking at me like that," she hissed.

"Like what Miss Swan?" Regina asked confused.

"That I am some sort of crazy person," Emma answered.

"I don't know what to tell you," Regina said.

"Actually, it felt more like a memory rather than a dream. It felt _real_ like I was physically there which is impossible," Emma rambled.

"I have to go," Regina said quickly.

"Hang on a minute," Emma whispered, grabbing her arm. "You know something," she added with a frown.

"No, I don't," the brunette replied, shrugging Emma off.

"Are you using magic?" Emma asked quietly.

"You would like that wouldn't you. It would be just another lie for you to use to poison Henry against me. I promised I would change for the better. So, no, Miss Swan, I am _not_ using magic!" Regina snapped. "Good day, Miss Swan," she muttered, turning on her heels and leaving.

Emma was left baffled by Regina's quick departure. _'Well that was bizarre,' _she told herself as she headed back towards Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor :)

* * *

Emma wandered through unfamiliar corridors. She turned left and continued down the hall. Emma paused in her step seeing two guards ahead. Turning on her heels, she quickly walked in the opposite direction. Emma broke out into a job hearing heavy footsteps growing closer behind her. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"And where do you think you are going?" he hissed striking Emma across the face. She lifted her face and glare at him feeling her lip tingle. The other guard locked Emma's wrists in a pair of shackles and pushed her forward.

"My Queen," they bowed. One of the guards placed his hand on Emma's back and forced her down onto her knees. "We found this intruder wandering around in your castle," he added as all three stood back up. Anger began to build deep inside of Regina.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breathe. A quick swish of her hands the shackles around Emma's wrists disappeared. Emma stumbled forward on her feet and looked back at the men. She frowned seeing the guard who spoke double over in pain.

"No! Please stop," Emma begged facing Regina. Regina stared at the guards then back at the blonde before flicking her hand and releasing the guard.

"You have been fortunate today, but you will not be so lucky next time. Now, leave us," she ordered still staring at the other woman. "You're back," Regina cried cheerfully after the guards had left the two women alone in the room.

"Yes, I am," Emma said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't think you would come again," the Queen muttered quietly. "After our last encounter," she added quickly.

"Neither did I," Emma responded. Regina smiled over at the blonde, and moved to stand in front of her. She lightly traced her finger over Emma's lips causing Emma to wince when Regina touched the cut on her lip.

"What is your name?" Regina queried cocking her head to the side.

"Emma Swan," she answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Emma Swan," the Queen smiled holding out her hand. "Regina," she whispered. "Where are you from?" she asked, moving over to the sofa in the corner of the room. Emma followed and sat next to the Queen.

"I don't know," Emma admitted truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Regina frowned.

"I know that I have a home, and someone else living with me, but apart from that, I have no clue," Emma answered with a shrug. "Did you see that?" Emma gasped, pointing to one of the many mirrors hanging on the wall.

"See what?" Regina asked, looking over in the direction Emma was pointing.

"A man's face appeared in _that_ mirror!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Regina scoffed.

"Your Majesty," the mirror called. Emma scrambled back on the sofa.

"Not now, I am _busy_! Can't you see that?!" Regina growled.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," he apologised and the mirror went blank again.

"Magic dear," Regina explained noticing Emma's confused face.

"Magic?" Emma repeated quietly. She touched her lip and realised the Queen had cured her injury earlier.

"Yes, I can conjure anything you desire," Regina grinned.

"I am a little hungry," Emma whispered, and right on cue her stomach growled in annoyance.

"Just name it," Regina encouraged.

"Banana split," Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Regina asked. Her eyes widen with anticipation as Emma described what a banana split was. A quick wave of her hand, once the purple smoke disappeared a bowl lay in her hands. Another wave of Regina's hand and two spoons appeared. After a few mouthfuls, Regina whipped up a banana split all for herself. Emma bite down on her lip watching Regina devours her dessert. The Queen had her eyes closed shut as she sucked on the spoon, savouring every last mouthful. Regina conjured up another one as Emma was only half way through her first.

"Enjoyed it that much, huh?" she giggled.

"Delicious!" Regina beamed. Emma shook her head noticing this banana split had more whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Your Majesty," a guard interrupted. The Queen lifted her head and looked over at her guards standing by the door with a man. "We found him, Your Majesty," another said, tightening his grip on the man.

"Emma dear, I have other business to attend to," she explained, placing her dessert down on a table nearby. "Excuse me," Regina said, getting to her feet.

"Of course," Emma replied quickly nodding. She also got up from the couch, and bowed before leaving the room.

"Now, Huntsman, I want you to do something for me. Snow White, I _want_ her _heart!_" Emma heard as she left the room.


End file.
